All The Right Reasons
by Crossover King 46
Summary: What if the Kyuubi had a good reason for attacking Konoha...? What if... the line between a human being and a demon isn't really that clearly defined, after all?
1. prologue

**ALL THE RIGHT REASONS**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I think I've been observing an epidemic lately... There's not enough backstory to Kyuubi. I'm not trying to offend anybody out there, but the fact is that most of the Kyuubi backstories are very basic and fairy-tale like. I, for one, don't think the Kyuubi is a god of his people, nor a demon stronger than the strongest demon out there. I like to think that the Kyuubi is like a demonic representation of Naruto, with the Makai (demon world) being very similar to the Ningen (ninja world). I think of the Kyuubi as a nice guy turned to the darkside by some sort of event, and this is my own spin on things.

Keep in mind this is a one-shot, but if it gets enough reviews I might think of turning it into a longer fic.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"My name is Kyuubi no Kitsune! Of the Fox clan of Mokugakure! My favourite food is udon! The thing I hate most is the time spent waiting for udon to finish cooking... and my dream... my dream is to become the MAOH OF MOKUGAKURE!"_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was night time... The full moon hung above a desolate forest. Rain was falling in torrents, and streaks of lightning flashed across the sky, followed closely by claps of thunder that rumbled in the far off distance. It was near midnight, there would be nobody except for the sentry ninjas up at this time of the day.

The sky was crying. Today was a bad day. The trees in the forests of Konoha were damp with the rain, and it was nighttime. The moon rose above the sky, uncovered even by the largest of black clouds. Lightning arced across the sky, and the only thing still moving in the shadowy woods was a young man who looked to be around the age of nineteen.

A blonde figure clothed in an orange jacket and blue jeans walked down the grassy, forested road. His face was marked with three whisker marks on each cheek, and his eyes were a cerulean blue, that spoke of countless smiles and a mischievous mind hidden behind those innocent eyes. But at the moment he wasn't smiling, nor was he grinning. Tears leaked from those eyes of his, hitting the ground softly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Why do demons die for their village... Ryuusui-sensei?" A young figure said to the older man beside him. The younger figure had two fluffy orange tails, which hang limply from his behind. The older figure had a sad look to him, and his skin was strangely smooth and gray, much like a dolphin's. They were surrounded by tons of other figures, each one of them were clad in black._

_The older man, Ryuusui, turned to the younger figure._

_"Well... There's a lot of reasons a demon might want to die for their village." Ryuusui-sensei said, his eyes twinkling, though it was dimmed by the sombre occasion. "Some demons die because they want their place in history, some die because of peer pressure... But Rokudaime Maoh-sama wouldn't have died for either of these reasons."_

_The young Kyuubi, or Nibi as he had been known as during that time, looked to his sensei pleadingly._

_"Then why did he die?" He asked, his gaze begging. It was hard to imagine... Demons were taught from the earliest years of their life to never listen to authority, to be the biggest and baddest. But Rokudaime-sama had been neither of these, and yet he had been chosne by the populace to become Maoh. Why was that...?_

_"Because he cared for us." Ryuusui-sensei said, with a knowing look in his eyes. "I know what I taught in the Academy was all wrong... Emotions don't hinder a demon. They do stop a demon from using logic, yes... But the need to protect can override all dangers. The need to protect... is the strongest force under the sky."_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His hands were clenched into fists, and he ignored the rain that poured down from the sky. Water drenched his clothing and body, and the nine tails that swished and swirled behind him betrayed his inner agony. He didn't want to remember... he didn't want to remember!

Yet his mind couldn't help but wander... And he remembered...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Damn...!" The young kitsune demon groaned. "Why isn't he here yet!"_

_They were in a classroom. The leaves outside were purple... a healthy colour at this time of the year. The grass was also a shimmering violet. There were two others in the classroom beside Kyuubi, or Ichibi as he had been known as at the time._

_There was Kagemusha, the young curse demon. Heir of the Kageyama Clan. He had inky black hair that spiked out the back, and wore a blue jacket and white pants. Underneath his jacket he wore a gray shirt, and except for the black markings that looked like clouds that stood on his skin, he would've looked completely human. One of his eyes were the bloodiest of reds, and the other was a perfect black colour that spoke of the abyss itself._

_The other demon was a natural type. She was a tree-type demon. One look at her and you would instantly know which family she came from... After all, there wasn't a lot of demons with pink hair running around the village. She wore a tattered white kimono, and under it she wore black spandex. Her feet were garbed in getas, and she carried a katana with her wherever she went. Pink tattoos marked her face and arms, but looking past the fearsome sight, you could see a normal demon girl who just wanted to be noticed. Her name was Haruka._

_"Shut up, dobe." Kagemusha said, coldly._

_"What did you say, Kage-teme?" Ichibi screamed and jumped up onto a table, pointing an accusing finger at the black-haired demon, who just shrugged and just ignored the younger demon's challenge. Ichibi just knew Haruka was going to stand up for Kagemusha anyway._

_"Stop it, Ichibi!" Haruka yelled. The young fox demon tried to ignore her, but he found he couldn't. After all, he did have a slight crush on her... A slight crush, yeah... Oh whatever, it was totally full-blown puppy-love._

_The kitsune demon sulked in a corner for a few minutes, before thinking of a great idea. He took a scroll from his pouch, and swiped some youki onto it. With a poof of smoke, a water bucket was in his hands, and filled to the brim with scalding liquid. Haruka watched him, interested, while Kagemusha just snorted as he put it on top of the door._

_"An elite B-class demon wouldn't fall for a trick like that, idiot." He reprimanded, though he didn't expect the orange-clad D-class demon in front of him to listen to him. Indeed, just as he had thought. The fox demon ignored him and continued with his prank._

_After he had finished, he jumped off the stool he had been using to admire his work. After examining it carefully and grinning, he walked over to where he had been before. Now he was waiting patiently for the B-class demon, and when he came, he would get quite the surprise. Indeed, he wasn't disappointed._

_A gray-haired demon walked through the doorway, and the moment that he touched the door the bucket of scalding water fell. After a slight fiasco with the demon dancing around as if he had been burnt, and he had, the gray-haired demon regarded them with a critical eye. He was wearing a a black shirt with a dark green vest over it, and black pants and green boots._

_"My first impression... is that you guys are going to be quite a handful."_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyuubi stumbled around, as his mind slowly absorbed the information that his village had been destroyed forever. His mind was still reeling from the shock... It was all just too much for him. The village that the Yondaime had died to protect, the village that the Rokudaime had been killed for... The village that had given him birth, helped him develop, and made him a demon worthy of his name. The village that had been protected by over ten thousand demons.

His memories of the village had almost always been bad... Being born into a family of kitsune demons, ninety percent of which betrayed the village and had to be exterminated by the Zanma, he had always been looked down upon and despised. The rest of his family had died in an extermination by another demon village, and he had been the only one left alive. Nobody cared for him... they all expected him to turn out like the traitorous demons before him.

But during his graduation from the Academy... he had found both a father-figure and a brother-figure. His name was Ryuusui-sensei. After the fiasco, he had invited Kyuubi to an udon restaurant, and began to teach him the philosophies of a demon's life.

And afterwards...

Kagemusha and Haruka...

Garou-sensei...

_The gray-haired demon sat in front of the three fresh graduates and thought about it for a few seconds, before starting to speak._

_"My name is Garou... I'm a wolf demon. My hobbies... eh... well, you're too young to know about stuff like that. Maybe I'll tell you when I get older. I have a few dreams, though they wouldn't interest you. My dislikes... well, if you survive the test tomorrow, you'll find out."_

Hentai-sensei...

_An old man, with warts all over his face, studied the young demon in front of him. He was wearing a blue robe, and had soft white hair that fell all over his back. He was large, incredibly so, and his legs were strangely frog-like._

_"Hmmm... You got potential kid. Alright!"_

_He did a funny little dance, and the fox demon in front of him stared at him funny._

_"The name is Gamamaru-sama, older brother of the legendary summon Gamabunta, who decided to become a Kuchiyose spirit instead of a full-blown demon! Legendary inventor of the Sexy no Jutsu! Developer of the Harem no Jutsu! Grandmaster of the thirteen peeking styles of the Happosai school!"_

And then oba-chan, and her assistant...

Jet Chan... the demon who didn't have a demon form, a half-breed, a combination of a human and a demon, who survived on nothing but human ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu. A monster of a demon, and loyal to the death.

Vashu of the Kurokaze... tied down by the belief that he bound to his path by destiny. The tiger demon never tried to go against it, until Kyuubi beat him down in the C-Rank Exams... Since then he had become stronger, kinder... basically, a better person.

Oboro, the lazy genius. Nothing more could be said about him, and of course, his big-boned friend, Yashiro.

The list went on and on, and Kyuubi couldn't help but choke on his final memory. She had always surveyed him, been by his side. He had never noticed her, how could he have been so stupid? The heiress of the Kurokaze clan... He remembered the first time he had ever asked her on a date...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Kyuubi grinned maniacally as he hopped over the roofs of Mokugakure. He was so happy he could just hug somebody! And that somebody came walking down the street, said somebody being deep in thought._

_She was sure surprised when he had wrapped his arms around her and spun her around. She blushed and stuttered, and almost fainted when he finally put her down on the ground. When she silently said only one word, 'Why?'_

_He couldn't help but grin._

_'Look at me! Hina-chan!" The fox demon raved as he pointed out his tails. "Look! I've finally gotten my nineth tail! That mean's I'm at the top, and I can probably take the next A-Class Exam! Then, I'll be another step closer to Maoh!"_

_Hina of the Kurokaze blinked, and smiled softly. _

_"I'm... I'm happy for you, Hatchi-- no, Kyuubi-kun." She said._

_And in his deliriousness, Kyuubi kissed her. He couldn't help it. And he couldn't help but enjoy it. He felt her silky fur under his hands, her cat ears poking out the top of her head. He felt her stiffen, then return it, curling her tail around his leg._

_It had been the best day of his life._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had started going out, and everybody in the village soon knew about it. Her father had dissaproved at first, but when Kyuubi had beat him in an honourable demon-to-demon duel, his complaints were dropped. Hina's confidence began to grow, under the near impossible to ignore influence of Kyuubi. They were happy. Life never looked better.

There was no way he could've known that everything... everything would turn to ash two months later.

He had been returning from a mission.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A grinning Kyuubi walked down the path to his village. He had just come back from a mission to save a demon from a neighbouring village, and felt good about doing it. Now all he had to do was to go back to Mokugakure, and collect the money. There was another S-Class Exam a few weeks away, he would need a bit of training. And he had promised Hina-chan a date today!_

_When he reached his village, he couldn't help but stare in shock. The entire village had gone down. Remnants of flames... ashes on the ground... He charged into the village, with only one goal in his mind._

_The Academy was burnt to the ground._

_The Maoh Tower had been demolished._

_The udon stand that he went to regularly... completely wiped out._

_And the Kurokaze estates was still in flames._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He had broken into the estate with the force of an SS-Class demon. He was litereally on fire. He shifted through the debris, and the burning furniture, his only goal to get to Hina's room. When he had gotten there, he couldn't stand it anymore. He broke down in front of the charred corpse, and cried.

The body had been charred beyond any identification, and the only thing that truly marked it out to be something that used to be Hina of the Kurokaze, was the fireproof bracelet that it wore. He had given it to her two days before his mission, he had spent nearly half of his life's savings on it.

When his eyes saw the object that stood near the body, his eyes widened in realization.

It was a headband. A white piece of metal connected to a black piece of cloth. There was an insignia on the metal, and it's significance was obvious. It was of a spiral, shaped in the style of a leaf.

He had reared his head back, and roared to the skies.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The blonde demon wiped away his tears, and raised his head. He was now standing on top of a cliff overlooking the village that was Konoha. His mind burned with anger as he recognized the symbol that stood as the village's emblem. He felt his sanity shattering, and gave in to his demonic urges.

The combination of youki and chakra shot out of his body, enlarging and enlarging, before taking on an actual physical form, of a true fox demon with nine tails. His own body was trapped in this youki manifestation, though he could control it wit his thoughts.

With a another sky-splitting howl to the moon, the legendary fox demon pounced.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: What did you guys think of it? Remember, if I get enough reviews for this, and it turns out to be a popular idea, then I'll probably enlarge it into a long fic. So, for now, sayonara!


	2. notice

**ALL THE RIGHT REASONS**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm probably going to make this into a longer fic. At least, that's what I've decided. Though I didn't get the amount of reviews that I had wanted, it doesn't really matter anyway. This idea appealed to me, for some reason, but I'll have to take some time to think this out better. For now, this is a little list of terms that might've confused some people.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TERMS

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MAKAI and NINGEN

I think of the Makai as a world that is parallel to the Ningen. Makai houses demons and summoning spirits, and Ningen houses the humans and ninjas. Makai time travels faster, around ten days compared to the one day in Ningen, but since life on Makai age roughly ten times slower, basically its the same.

DEMONS

Demons are basically beings that have both a demon-form, where they're full-blown demons, and a demi-human form, where they're basically humans with animal characteristics. They can use a form of special chakra called youki, and are typically ten to ten thousand times stronger than a ninja counterpart. There are lots of different kinds of demons, like there are a lot of different animals. For instance, Kyuubi is a fox demon with no fox characteristics at all except for the whisker marks, the elongated canines, and the tails, while Hugo (demon equivalent of Kiba) is basically a full-grown husky with a humanoid body and the ability to talk and stand on two legs. Demons don't use jutsus, they manipulate their own unique youki to create effects that they want. Of course, this is not saying that a demon can't use jutsu. They just don't choose to.

MAOH

Maoh basically translates to Demon King. It's a title of demon that is roughly equivalent to the status of a Kage in the Ningen. Maohs are chosen, not based on their power, but on their loyalty to the village and their skills of management. Of course, these usually come hand in hand so many demons have the idea that to be Maoh they have to be the strongest demon in the village.

MOKUGAKURE

Mokugakure is the Makai version of Konoha.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHARACTERS

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

KYUUBI NO KITSUNE

Kyuubi is the Makai equivalent of Naruto, obviously. At first his name was supposed to be Hiro Kyuubi, but I decided that it didn't sound quite demonic enough. Kyuubi is from a family of kitsune demons that grow tails as their mastery of their powers increase. Each tail quighly triples their youki amount, thus a full-blown Kyuubi is nineteen thousand times stronger than an Ichibi. The growing of a tail is often excruciatingly painful, inducing the demon into a thirty minute coma to get their bodies used to the power. This can happen without warning.

RYUUSUI

For those of you that haven't guessed, Ryuusui is the Makai equivalent of Iruka. He's a dolphin demon, and is a lot brighter than most people give him credit for. He prefers to teach instead of actual combat, as his clan wasn't particularly known for its fighting abilities. Ryuusui translates to Dragon Water, known in English as a stream.

KAGEYAMA

Sasuke's equivalent. I named him Kageyama becaused kage means shadow and yama means mountain, to symbolize the fact that he's always in the shadow of his older brother. I won't divulge the name of the older brother just yet, though I assure you he won't be quite like Itachi. His family uses curse seals to boost his power, except their curse seals are much better than Orochimaru's. Kageyama's family don't have demon forms, though his older brother is, again, the only exception.

HARUKA

Sakura's equivalent. I intend on making her something more than a side character. From her description I assume you have no idea what techniques she employs. She's a tree demon, who can turn into a tree anytime. The tree form is immobile, though it is very defensive. Her demon form is, of course, a cherry tree in full bloom. Her name comes from the Haru part, which means spring, and Haruka is a common name among anime and manga characters, quite like Sakura.

GAROU

I ran out of Japanese names around this point to use, and tried to reason with myself that since this is the Makai realm, some things should be different from the Ningen. I'm not sure I succeeded in convincing myself, but too late for that. Garou is the Makai equivalent of Kakashi, and I decided to make him a wolf demon based on his lone wold personality, and his gray hair. There was no better explanation. He's a demon with lightning powers, and if struck by an attack can memorize it until struck by another attack.

GAMAMARU

At this point my thoughts turned to summon spirits. How did Gamabunta know about Shukaku? My guess is that demons aren't really that different from summon spirits at all, except for classification. So I decided on a member of Gamabunta's family being the Jiraiya of the Makai realm, and I hope I succeeded. Oh, and on the Happosai quote, I don't intend on a Ranma crossover, it was just something that happened.

HINA OF THE KUROKAZE

Hina means doll, which I basically thought was Hinata's function in her family. Kurokaze, Black Wind, is an opposite of Byakugan, White Eyes. I can't really say much about her combat abilities, as I want the Kurokaze abilities to be secret until later. However, I can explain why she's a feline demon. Hinata reminds me of a domestic kitten that has the potential to become a fierce tigress. Since she's a feline demon, I suppose the rest of the family has to be too. But Neji reminded me so much of a bird... I guess I'll let Vashu have a freak accident later.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

EVENTS

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

KONOHA'S ATTACK ON MOKUGAKURE

There's really only one thing I have to say in this section, and this is it. I want to state one thing first. Konoha did not attack Mokugakure. You have to remember, even if they did they can't succeed. Ninjas are merely mortal beings, demons to them are like demigods. A village of ninja nearly succumbed to Kyuubi, a equivalent of a jounin in his village. This shows something, okay? If Konoha attacked, they wouldn't have stood a chance. But I'm not going to tell you more than that, that's all you're going to be getting today!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alright people, try to wait patiently for the next chapter then. See ya later.


End file.
